Voy a extrañarte
by Twiandre
Summary: Mi guitarra es mi única compañía y junto a ella la canción que he escrito para no olvidarme de que Edward existió, y la certeza de que algún día volverá. ONE-SHOT


**_ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a extrañarte <strong>

No tengo otra compañía que no sea mi guitarra, la había olvidado hace unos años pero era una manera de recordar a Edward, había sido mi ángel, mi compañía, mi primer y único amor. A pesar de nunca saber el motivo de porque él me había elegido a mi, Isabella Swan, más conocida como Bella; no es que fuera fea pero tampoco era como esas rubias de película que encajaría de manera perfecta con Edward, un chico alto, con cabello de color cobrizo rebelde y unos ojos esmeralda que con una sola mirada te hacían perderte en ellos.

Duramos 6 años de novios, suficiente tiempo para saber que el seria con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida, si él lo hubiera deseado.

_Flash-back_

_-lo siento pero no puedo más, te lo prometí, te lo jure y así cumpliré mi promesa- suspiró y me miro directo a los ojos- Será como si no hubiera existido y te prometo que esta vez será enserio, no me volveras a ver y yo a ti tampoco. Olvídame que yo te olvidare._

_Fin flas-back._

Mis lágrimas caían al recordar sus últimas palabras antes de saltar por mi ventana. Ya había huido en una ocasión diciendo que yo no podía estar segura a su lado que no sería feliz y al ver que se equivocaba volvió para quedarse, o eso pensaba yo.

Y de nuevo me encontraba en mi habitación llorando a solas, cuando Charlie, mi padre, no se encontraba en casa, no quería que él me viera sufrir no se lo merecía. Pero esta ocasión tenía algo distinto, tenía a mi guitarra y con ella la canción que había compuesto para recordar que Edward si había existido y que jamás me permitiría olvidarlo.

Y mientras susurraba esa bella melodía caí en los más profundos y hermosos sueños, en los que regresaba Edward y me recordaba que me amaba, tanto como yo a el.

_**Edward POV.**_

Lo se, soy un cobarde y por segunda vez he huido de mi felicidad, de mi vida, de mi Bella. Ella es mi razón de ser y por esa misma razón tuve que salir de su vida, solo que esta vez será de verdad tal y como se lo dije a ella. Lo único que ella no sabia era que no quería olvidarme de ella ni que ella se olvidara de mi aunque sea lo mejor.

En cuanto me asome a su ventana pude ver la guitarra tirada en el piso, y junto a ella su larga y hermosa cabellera de chocolate. Ella lloraba y era mi culpa que lo hiciera, pero después de haberle engañado con Jane no podía darle la cara.

Bella cantaba, nunca la había escuchado pero ahora que lo hacia mi corazón muerto volvió a latir me acerque un poco más para escucharla con más claridad no podía creer lo que escuchaba

_Voy a extrañarte todo el tiempo_

_Voy a pensarte a cada instante._

Ella no debía, no podía pensar eso, no por alguien como yo que le ha causado tanto daño

_Voy a tenerte aquí mas cerca como parte de mi vida_

_Y voy a recordarlo todo aunque se abra más mi herida_

_No te imaginas cuantos sueños por las noches me persiguen_

_Y aunque pongo de mi empeño_

_Casi siempre me consigues_

Ahora podía entender porque en las noches gritaba mi nombre y lloraba y a pesar de tratar de detenerme siempre me acercaba a ella a consolarla, aunque ella no lo supiera

_Voy a extrañarte para siempre_

_Y aunque mi vida siga y siga_

_Estaré un día más consiente_

_de que jamás podré olvidarte_

y aunque se lo haya pedido no quería que lo hiciera quería que ella siguiera pensando eso, quería que cantara esa canción para mí, aunque con cada nota rompiera nuestros corazones.

No podía más con esto no podía dejarla, no sin dejar mi corazón en sus manos, unas manos cansadas de tocar. En cuanto se quedo dormida entre en su habitación y la lleve a su cama. Enseguida empezó a llorar y a pedirme que no me alejara, ya me había acostumbrado a que hablara dormida por lo que no hice caso a sus palabras. Pero algo me decía que ella no estaba dormida, así que baje mi mirada y me encontré con esos pozos de chocolate, rojos de llorar y tristes, sin ese brillo que tanto amaba.

-Volviste- me dijo en un susurro tan bajo que no creí que fuera verdad

-No, no lo he hecho solo quería percatarme que estuvieras bien, esta será la despedida definitiva mi…- No podía continuar cada palabra me dolía en el alma pero ella debía entenderme- Bella

-No! Yo se que no es así, se que me amas. Dimelo yo se que es así- me lo suplicaban sus ojos, su voz, esto se me iba de las manos.

-Bella no quiero que las cosas sean más difíciles para ti.

-Pero ya lo son y eso es tu culpa

-No, no es mi culpa es tuya.

-Claro que es tu culpa, eres tu quien se emplea en arrancar mi corazón a la fuerza, en llevarse mi razón de vivir, en arruinar los 6 años más maravillosos de mi vida.

-Las cosas no son como tu crees.

-Claro que si, tu crees que por el hecho de que hayas tenido algo con Jane me afecta pero yo más que nadie se que me quieres, yo más que nadie se que no lo hiciste consciente, yo más que nadie sé que esto te duele tanto como a mi, yo más que nadie sé que si te vas no romperás tu corazón pero si el mio

-Bella… te equivocas más que nadie- replique con sorna- No te quiero, te amo. No me duele tanto como a ti, me duele el doble que a ti. No romperé mi corazón, porque lo dejare contigo para que cada día lo revivas.

-¿Entonces porque te empleas en dejarme?- Sus sollozos ya empezaban a salir junto con sus lágrimas-¿ Por qué quieres que te deje ir? ¿Por qué quieres que te olvide?

-No, no quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo; no quiero que me dejes ir y mucho menos que me olvides, pero a la vez si, lo hago porque en algún momento te haré más daño que ahora y es un dolor que no me podré perdonar jamás.

-Pero… entonces no te podrás perdonar en estos momentos, porque estas siendo tú el causante de mi llanto, porque has sido tú quien se ha llevado mi vida.

-Lo se, y por eso mismo quiero que conozcas otra gente, que seas feliz en los brazos de otro hombre así eso implique que me olvides y que rompas mi corazón.- Aunque ella lo hiciera, yo jamás me olvidaría de ella la tenía tallada en cada parte de mi ser.

-Y eso hare, formare mi nueva vida junto a un nuevo chico, ya lo conocí hace poco.

Ahora mi corazón había muerto de nuevo, pero eso era lo que yo le había pedido a ella.

-Esta bien- Y aunque lo haya intentado mi voz se rompió a pronunciar esas palabras.

-Su nombre es Edward Cullen. Y aunque no lo creas ha sido la persona que tiene mi corazón. Esperaba algo de él y ahora lo recibo, la muestra de que me ama tanto como yo a él- y en ese momento acerco sus labios a los míos.

Extrañaba estos detalles, y ella se encargaba de recordarme esos momentos, ese primer beso y el último, aunque haya sido el más amargo.

-Vuelve mi caballero y te juro que mi castillo siempre tendrá un protector, serás tú. Vuelve y te juro seré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Solo si prometes dejarte amar y alejarme de ti es cuanto te haga infeliz, por otro lado te prometo que te hare feliz que te complaceré y que guardare el tesoro más preciado del reino… tu corazón

Dicho esto me beso con intensidad y dormimos juntos, en esta ocasión ella susurrando mi nombre y yo tarareando su nana, para que así ella olvidara esa canción que tuvo que componer para no olvidarme.


End file.
